


Darkness We Share

by boyfrienemy



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Cutting, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Other, Overstimulation, Rivalry, Sadism, Self-Harm, Trans Male Character, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrienemy/pseuds/boyfrienemy
Summary: TW FOR: let’s see… noncon, blackmailing for sex, biting, masochism, sadism, cutting+blood (not graphic), overstimulation, & homoerotic rivalry turned hatefuck session.L has a habit of watching Light as he rests, the power of it becoming some type of a high; tonight, when Light wakes up during one such session, that escalates into the use of blackmail to coerce Light's ego into a corner for L's amusement. Highly NSFW.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Darkness We Share

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago. Some of it feels out of character to me. I don't condone anything here as healthy. I write to cope <3\. Some text formatting may be off, as this was transferred from word.

The night outside lies still, crisp winter air seeping in through window sills. None stirred within the private complex which L Lawliet called his home, save for himself. It had been a little over a month since L forced himself to be chained together with Light, his prime suspect in the ongoing investigation into the century’s most fearsome and illusive mass murderer, Kira. At this point in time, Light had since regained his memories of being Kira after a period of amnesia regarding his killings. However, he fervently insisted upon his innocence, confident that he could get L off his back to bide time. L, on the other hand, remained unconvinced of his innocence in the least bit. While the two were likely just as stubborn as the other, L was, in this moment, more determined than ever to at the very least, establish dominance over Light.

The time stood at approximately 2:34 am, and L lie in bed awake, eyes fixated on the person next to him. Light’s back was to him, his shoulders rising and falling gently with his breathing. The vulnerable position that Light was in somehow… excited L. When awake, the two stood on equal grounds, but while asleep, L could do anything he so pleased. Even if Light awoke, L could establish a position of authority before then, if he played his cards right. He had strategically placed no surveillance cameras in their shared room; something that Light, of course, was not privy to. While this was unfortunate if Light  _ were _ to confess, it made it far less stressful to interrogate him and pressure him in ways that L would not have been able to do if the tape was eventually to be reviewed by other detectives. After boring his gaze into Light’s back for a few minutes, L subtly slips out of bed, careful not to stir the other male. The two remain handcuffed, even to sleep, so L is very careful to keep his right wrist as close to Light’s body as possible as he moves, so as to avoid clanking the metal chains together too noisily. Light shifts his hands slightly in his sleep and lets out a soft, sleepy hum, but otherwise remains in the same position, his hands clasped in prayer next to his head and his knees bent at an angle. L narrows his eyes, focusing on Light’s form in the pale moonlight as he makes his way around the bed. From a nearby coffee table, L grabs a chair. He shifts it quietly and positions it directly in front of Light. After doing so, he hobbles over to a nearby bookcase. He momentarily corrects his posture as he reaches for something setting atop the bookcase. He grabs a key and a small portable digital device from inside of a small, code-protected box before placing the box back where it was. He’s glad that the handcuff chain was long enough that it allowed him to move somewhat freely around the room. Not that he hadn’t already strategically placed any items he might need within a reasonable distance for this exact scenario, but it was nice to not stress so much about the noise. L unlocks his half of the handcuffs and hooks it around the bed post, making sure that it’s secured tightly enough that it wouldn’t slip off if Light were to struggle. Shoving the key and the device into his back pocket, L takes a moment to step back and observe Light’s form once more.

Wispy strands of reddish-brown hair lie layered against Light’s face, covering the bridge of his nose and partially shading his eyes. His lashes are long enough to make out in the pale light, and his physique is slender, the blanket around his shoulder cushioning his well-built body. L’s right hand instinctively raises to his lips and his index finger rests atop his lower lip as a small smile forms on his face. He leans in a bit closer to Light, unblinking as he continues to take in the male’s features. This isn’t the first sleepless night that L has taken time to watch Light sleep. It was meditative; but beyond that, it was thrilling. Light, in those moments, was no longer Kira to him. He was defenseless. He was someone, just like anyone else. He wasn’t some prodigy with insane intellect, and he certainly wasn’t L’s equal. No, in this moment, he was below L. And that excited him. L had a power over him that Light in the waking hours would never grant him. L could observe him to his heart’s content; watch his twitches as he slept, watch the way the moonlight caught his red locks, the way that he reacted to L softly caressing the blanket or blowing air on his skin just enough to cause a reaction, but avoid any consequence of waking him up. However, the appeal of it was getting old. L looked forward to being above Light every night, but he wanted  _ more _ —he craved a power superior to just watching and observing someone so defenseless. He wanted to see what Light thought about such a change in dynamics. He wanted to feel what it felt like to have Light directly under his control, with Light  _ knowing _ he can’t do anything about it. And he wanted it bad.

L, while tending to think things out and stick with a more methodical approach to problems, did have his impulsive moments. It’s not that he didn’t still have a plan for every possible outcome of his impulsivity, but rather, that he wished to exhibit absolutely no effort in holding himself back from indulging in it. This tended to manifest in his over-consumption of sugar, but on nights like this, it manifested in other ways. Without blinking as he continued to watch Light’s face, L scoots the chair behind him closer to the bed before he hops onto it, sitting in his usually odd position. His smile grows wider as he leans so close to Light’s face that he could practically feel him breathing. With his hand still up to his lips, L begins to squeeze his bottom lip between his index and thumb, playing with and picking at it in anticipation. His breathing shallows, and without consciously choosing it, fantasies of torture and submission invade his mind.

As Light lie sleeping soundly, L began to wonder what he’d look like at his breaking point. To see the usually cool, composed Light Yagami in tears, begging for mercy, was a strong desire of L’s. How  _ desperately _ he wanted to chain Light up and blindfold him as he beat him and fucked him; to watch Light writhe in pain and despair at the humiliation his ego would endure, to make him admit to L that he’s inferior and deserving of such punishment for being so evil. L wanted to have that power over Light more than anything. As his imagination continues to run with lustful ideations, L trails his freehand down to his zipper and undoes it. He teases himself through his boxers for a few moments as he imagines grinding against a blindfolded and bound Light, the red head’s imagined whimpers exciting L, making him harder than he already was. His gaze remains unwavering as he continues to observe Light, his grey-blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight. The fingers holding his bottom lip are digging into his flesh, attempting to stifle his heavy breathing. L starts stroking himself at a steady pace, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly and his lips curling into a demented grin. As he does so, he allows himself to be consumed wholly by his fantasy. Light bleeding, begging, on his knees for L as he’s defiled for the 50 th time that day. He refuses to admit to being Kira, despite the two of them knowing that as fact, and inevitably deals with the torture. L gets off on twisting him in a variety of ways, finding creative methods to crack at Light’s psyche, hoping to push him off the edge. While Light seems to come to enjoy the pleasure mixed with the pain to a degree, the wound to his ego is noticeable enough that he makes it a challenge for L to get him to back down. While near edging himself with thoughts of Light’s challenge to L’s authority and L’s would-be swift, unforgiving response to put Light back in his place, a noise from inside of the dark room snaps L back into reality.

He blinks a few times, frowning, Light has his head up and his eyes opened in both shock and confusion. He stares drowsily at L for a few moments, a yawn escaping from his lips and his eyes fluttering shut before opening once more a few moments later.

“L…?” He hums softly, trying to gauge in the haze of his mind what the other was doing with his hands. “It’s late. What in the world are you doing?”

L remains silent, his eyes wide once again as he observes the boy’s expression shift from tired confusion to one of near disgust.

“A…  _ Are you..? _ ”

L re-situates himself and smiles as he leans directly next to Light’s face, fixated on him as he struggles to shift back, but is stopped by the handcuff chain. L tilts his head in a display of morbid curiosity.

“What, Light? I can’t answer you if you don’t finish your sentence.”

Light’s breathing becomes a bit heavy as he begins to feel cornered. He had just woken up, and the display he’d seen in front of him caught him off guard. He couldn’t approach something like that from an intellectual standpoint, and he certainly didn’t want to take the time to reason with L. His head shrinks into his neck a little and he stares down his nose at L, attempting to make himself appear somewhat intimidating, despite his clear disadvantage in the situation.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?! You’re disgusting!” Light puffs air out of his teeth, making a ‘tch’ sound. “I don’t see how this furthers your investigation. I don’t see what you’re trying to gain from this. Do you care to enlighten me? Give me insight into your twisted psyche?”

Light sits there trying to hold back his trembling, very obviously disturbed, while L sits practically on the edge of his seat with arousal. He smiles and blinks slowly, his gaze shifting to the side for a moment as he thinks, his thumb now resting on his lips.

“That was a lot to take in, Light. You could at least give me a minute to answer you before throwing accusations around.”

L lets out a soft sigh. He pretends to study the bed frame to give the impression of considering a response, as though he hadn’t already been anticipating this since the day he started his odd nightly traditions. He hums softly before he continues.

“My belief that you’re Kira is no longer simply a feeling. I have concrete evidence.”

L dramatically flicks his gaze back to Light, watching for a reaction. Light forces himself to appear more composed, and his eyes narrow at the suggestion.

“I have video footage of Misa Amane killing in your name. She has a terrible habit of talking to herself, you know. She said more than enough to put you both behind bars.”

Light scoffs, his posture relaxing a bit as he leans forward. For a moment, he’d forgotten entirely about the disturbing imagery he’d woken up to, and he focused solely on L’s Kira accusations.

“Yeah, right, L! Every day, it’s ‘ _ I have evidence now!’ _ or  _ ‘You’ll be in jail before the end of the month’ _ . And then what? Time passes, and still nothing. You just  _ want _ me to be Kira.”

Light’s ego takes ahold of him and he leans into L, a cocky sneer on his face and pomp in his voice, as he’s now fully awake.

“It would hurt your ego too much if I weren’t. I want to see the evidence, L. I don’t want to hear about it anymore.  _ Show it to me. _ ”

The two gaze into one another’s eyes for a few moments before L bites down on his thumbnail and leans back, away from Light. He digs around in his pocket for the digital device he grabbed earlier and toys with it for a moment. On the small screen, a low-resolution video comes on. From the pixels, Misa can be made out, and Light, as familiar as he is with the death note, recognizes exactly what she was doing. Muffled audio can be made out, but it’s clear that she said enough to tie Light to being Kira. The video couldn’t possibly be faked. Light knew Misa too well. Light’s face goes white and his body turns cold. L clicks the device off before shoving it back into his pocket.

“As you can see, that clearly wasn’t a bluff. I have the higher quality surveillance footage on several protected devices and have already handed it to Watari for safekeeping.”

A shaky exhale instinctively slips past Light’s lips. He lets out a soft laugh, obviously attempting to shield himself from figuring what his future might be from this point on. A myriad of words cross his mind as things he could retaliate with, but none of them feel comparable enough to take the blame off himself without coming off as desperate. L is silent for a moment as he lets reality sink in, biding time by anxiously fiddling with his hands.

Tired of waiting, he propels himself off the edge of the chair and onto the bed. Light flinches back, but L maneuvers quickly to pin him against the bed, his legs on either side of the boy with his weight resting on Light’s chest. Light watches in mild distress, not knowing how to react or how to handle the man who he now knows for a fact has more power than him. The look in his eyes was the sort of helplessness and surrender that L craved. L leans in close to Light’s ear before he whispers, his deep voice dripping with assertion.

“We both know what you’ve done. I’ll agree to play cat and mouse with you, so long as you entertain me.”

He shifts back a bit to observe Light’s reaction. The two stare at one another for a moment before Light’s gaze flicks to the side, his brows furrowing and his teeth biting anxiously at his lips.

“…What motivation could you possibly have to strike a deal with me? How do I know you won’t go back on your word?”

L glances up at the ceiling in thought. “Well,” he hums. “You have no guarantees. I’ve had this information for a few days, you know. If I wanted to spring it on you, I wouldn’t have shown you at all.”

Light’s frown deepens to a more contemplative look, his gaze focusing now on the small space between his body and L’s.

“Regardless. You obey me, and I’ll hold off on releasing this.”

“Obey  _ you!? _ **_Pah!_ ** ” Light instinctively reacts, the thought of having to put himself below L repulsing him on a carnal level. Recovering from his minor ego bruise, he clears his throat a bit to diffuse his reaction. “Ah, sorry… Under what circumstances, exactly?”

“Mnh,” a thoughtful purr rumbles in L’s throat. “Just at night. I won’t ask you for anything compromising around the others. I can show you right now if you’d like.”

L presses his lower half against Light and begins gently grinding on him, Light flinching in response, though he makes no attempt to move out of place. As much as he despises the situation he’s been put in, when his creation of a New World is being interfered with, he recognizes that sacrifices to his dignity may sometimes need to be made.

L buries his face in Light’s neck and trails kisses along it, leaving several bitemarks. His right hand trails up Light’s hips and to his side, slipping under his thin pajama shirt. L’s fingers dance around his stomach, the red head jumping at the feeling of L’s nails ever so softly tracing along his ribs. L plants a firm kiss on the right side of Light’s neck. He sucks on the area of skin for a moment, circling it with his tongue. Light lets out an involuntary sigh, shivering slightly at the contact. Once he feels hes sucked the flesh tender, L bites into Light’s neck, far harder than he had been. With his hands still under his shirt, L digs his long nails into Light’s stomach as he begins clawing at him. Light arches his back a bit, his shoulders shrugging as he winches at the pain. L kisses up the other boy’s neck until he reaches his lips, at which he pauses. He searches Light’s eyes for signs of weakness—while uncertainty shone in them, there was a spark of determination—perhaps to push himself to endure this to avoid persecution. It was a charming effort, really.

“Do you know how little you mean to me, Light Yagami? How unaffected I am by your resolve?”

Light stares back, his lips curling up in disgust. “It’s cute that you don’t think I can take whatever  _ this _ is.” He snarls, sneering in L’s face.

“Oh,” L purrs, planting one kiss on Light’s lips before drawing back. “After a week or two of “ _ this” _ , I’ll have you trained like a dog. I know you’re Kira. I have the evidence for a conviction. And yet, you challenge me? Your arrogance surpasses you, Light.”

L forces his lips onto Light’s, the two engaging in a rather hateful make out session. Light bites at L’s lips enough to break the skin, while L leaves not a moment for him to breathe, relentlessly assaulting him with kisses. Their tongues dance in a sloppy mess of saliva while L works on shuffling off his already unzipped pants with his free hand. Both pant between kisses, breathing hot and heavy, hanging against their lips and sending them back for more. The power trip got L insanely into kissing, especially when using his teeth. He’d occasionally kiss quickly down to Light’s neck, biting him in pre-established hickie spots to make them even more sensitive, before moving back up to his lips. Small noises passed between the two as they continued making out.

L, with his pants now off, turned his attention to feeling Light up. With the first contact of L’s hand on Light’s crotch, the red head flinched, his body becoming hot with shame. His reputation and life were at stake, though. He couldn’t fight back. He had to give in to L’s demands—into his wanton kisses, his deep purrs, and his egotistical need to assert himself over Light sexually. As humiliating as it was, it was a far better alternative to being executed. Though Light sunk his hips into the mattress to avoid the touch, he didn’t struggle further when L placed his hand back where it was and began applying two fingers of pressure. Light shifted uncomfortably at the feeling. He had fought Misa off from doing these very things with him for so long, and for him to be defiled against his will due to blackmailing by his rival simply added insult to injury. L began stroking him almost immediately and dedicated only a few rubs to building up to things before he began to get more aggressive with it. Light’s legs twitched at the feeling and he let out a soft moan into their kiss, but winced immediately after, cursing the involuntary noises and reactions his body was having to the pleasure.

“You, Light Yagami,” L murmured against Light’s lips, pulling back for a moment to gaze into his eyes. “Are no God.” L’s fingers began rubbing rough circles into Light, which forced a twitch from the red head. “But I certainly haven’t felt so strongly about someone before.” L tugs on Light’s pants and begins to pull them off, exposing his flesh to the open night air. Light crosses his legs a bit in defense, but L squeezes his hand between the boy’s soft thighs regardless of the effort. He slides his fingers down to use Light’s natural lubrication, helping his fingers slide easily between Light’s clit. The red head bites his lip and stifles a moan, doing his best to force composure to feel he has some degree of dignity remaining.

“Do I turn you on that much, Light?” L’s eyes narrow with a false smile, hubris glimmering in his clouded eyes along with the moonlight shining in through the window, illuminating their bodies in the darkness. “I hate you enough to do this… I hate you enough to use your body for my gratification. Does it make you feel special?” L rubs faster, attempting to edge the other boy, while Light quivers at the feeling, his hand now resting against his lips to stifle his noises.

“I hate you.” Light breathes between noises, glaring down at L with an unmatched intensity and fire in his amber hues that L had seldom seen from him. If that were the look of Kira, rather than the Light that L had come to know, the raw rage made L want to fuck him more. “I hate you more than I thought I could hate a person.”

Without thinking, L lets out a deep moan. The malice in Light’s voice turned him on. It made him want to make Light hate him more—make him curse the day he’d been born. The two were incredibly close as friends, but under all of that, their feelings of hatred for one another reigned supreme. That hatred fueled their obsessions with one another, and to hear it validated did nothing but pet L’s ego.

L shifts a bit and begins to work his fingers into Light, beginning with two before attempting to add more. It helped that Light, much to his humiliation, was insanely turned on and already more than ready to accept the intrusion. L pumps in and out of him at a steady rate, his gaze flickering up to focus on Light’s face, a mischievous smile spread across his bloodied lips.

Whimpers sound from within Light’s throat, a few sighs and gasps slipping past his lips as he becomes unable to control them. It makes the feeling worse. If the tables were turned, perhaps  _ he _ would obtain a euphoric high from being able to assert dominance over the only person he’s ever been able to challenge himself around, but only shame and embarrassment follow having it done to  _ him _ instead. And under the pitiful circumstances of blackmailing? It made Light want to fight his nature more than anything, but his physical reactions to the pleasure wouldn’t allow it. He so desperately wanted to rob L of the sick enjoyment he got watching him writhe under his touch, and the fact that he couldn’t only turned L on more.

“Light,” L presses his body against Light’s and leans into his neck, licking the small dapples of blood that had surfaced from some bitemarks on his flesh. “I’m going to fuck you raw. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move. Until you can’t think of anything but how much you  _ hate _ me.” L rises to meet Light face-to-face, Light’s lips curled back in a snarl. It only made L’s urges stronger, so he increased the pace of his thrusting into Light, causing the male to cringe at the pleasure as he fought back the urge to moan.

“I haven’t done it, but I’ve read plenty about it. I’ll make you feel so good that you’ll hate me more, Light. I’ll make you curse the fact that you enjoy this.”

Light opened his mouth to speak but released a few wanton pants before being able to bring himself to words. He had an arrogant look on his face, as though he were about to retort with some reason why he was immune to L’s manipulation, which pissed L off to the point of removing his fingers from inside of Light. Light twitched at the loss of contact, but the look on his face remained the same.

“What, L? Aren’t you going to fuck me so hard that I allow my hate for you to consume me? Don’t you want to force my head full of obsessive thoughts of killing you?”

L stares at Light, his typical, dull expression boring into Light’s own look of haughty resolve. He shifts and sits atop Light’s hips, still gazing at him with an unreadable expression. Though not outwardly showing it, the lack of predictability that he had on his face made Light rather uncomfortable. After an anxious few moments of silence, L blinks himself out of his trance. He glances to the jeans laying across the bottom of the bed. He moves to grab a small box cutter from one of the pockets before holding it up in the moonlight. He slides the blade up and glances back to Light, his wide eyes somehow more haunting than usual.

“I have to make you hate me more before I can do that, Light.” He scoots himself further down Light’s body and focuses his attention on Light’s thighs. Light lets out a shaky breath, his body trembling slightly. “If you wind up enjoying this, I’ll be quite mad. You have seemed a bit like the sadistic type. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind being on the other end of things.”

“You… You’re worse than I am!” Light growls.

“Mnh,” L hums, brushing off Light’s accusation. “Of course not. I’m Justice.” He offers a false smile to Light before he places one hand on his thigh and makes one… three… five neat gashes on Light’s leg. Due to the mixed signals of stimulation, Light instinctively moans, but quickly moves to cover his mouth. L lets out a hum of amusement. He shifts to the bottom of the bed and positions his head above Light’s hips. He gazes up to watch the male’s reaction as he moves to lap the blood up from the cuts he’d just made. A few were noticeably deep, so L toyed with them, kissing them and slurping some of the blood up before fucking them with his tongue. While Light was cringing due to the stinging of the marks, he was still attempting to stifle noises of mild enjoyment, telling L that his plan to foster  _ more _ hatred after hurting him likely backfired. As he continued to give the cuts special attention, an idea sparked in his mind. If what he’s doing plays into Light’s own enjoyment, he’d simply have to make those feelings unbearable. L could rob him of any future experiences; if  _ he _ does it best, he’d leave Light wanting, chasing those same feelings in future lovers. Having that amount of control over Light’s thoughts and desires was appealing enough that L threw the box cutter off to the side of the bed to free his hand up. He began rubbing circles once more around Light’s clit, eliciting small body tremors from the other boy. He was still just as wet, if not more, so his natural lubrication helped L easily resume fucking him at a fast-enough pace that it would drive Light up a wall. Light curled his toes at the feeling of L fucking his cuts with his tongue  _ and _ pleasuring him, and it embarrassed him. The amount of pleasure he could get from someone he hates more than anything created a type of miniature inner conflict, filled with Light questioning the roots of his obsession with L, as well as L’s obsession with him. His thoughts didn’t get much deeper than that, though, as L quickly sat himself up and forced Light’s attention on him. He shuffled out of his boxers and tossed them to the side, his lower half now exposed to his rival.

“You talk of God, but there’s no greater sinner than you, Light. If there is a Hell, that’s where you’ll be going. You’ve been evil, and I need you to repent.”

He grabbed Light’s hand and guided it to his long shaft, stroking himself a few times before allowing Light to take control.

“If you don’t do it right, I’ll make this even harder for you than it has been.”

Taking that as a challenge, Light firmly grasps L in his hands and begins stroking, spitting on his hands as necessary in an attempt to lubricate him. Noticing L seems to like things fast and rough, Light takes this approach and pleasures him accordingly. L begins breathing heavily and panting, his eyes fixated on watching Light fuck him. He thrusts into Light’s hand, deep moans bellowing in his throat. The two lean in and begin making out, their lips clashing with the same intensity as they had exhibited earlier. With his free hands, L lifts them under Light’s shirt and begins clawing, attempting to draw blood and elicit noises from the red head to help turn him on further. Kissing sloppily, the smacking of their lips filling the brisk night air, L breaks the two apart for a moment and guides Light’s hand away from his cock. He reaches over Light to grab some lube from a nearby cabinet and he coats his hands in it, slathering it over himself before he moves down to position near Light’s entrance.

“Light Yagami, I’ve won. After this point,  _ I _ will have defiled you. I don’t say these things out loud often, but I’ve wanted to put you in your place for a long time.”

Ignoring the malicious look he’s being given, L guides himself into Light, both of them breathing in sharply. After moving gently for a few strokes, L wastes no time at all in quickening the pace. He guides Light to wrapping his legs around the male’s smaller form for ease of access, and begins pounding into him, both at a slight angle up. Light bites his lip and breathes out heavy sighs, moans mixing with L’s own grunts and pants. L begins running his fingers along Light’s cuts, rubbing his thumb across them as he fucks Light, making the red head’s legs shake.

“I am – Justice!’

L asserts as he digs his thumbnail into one of the cuts, causing Light to cry out. He quickens his pace, thrusting in and out of Light so much that the bedpost begins hitting the wall. Without a care of who else might be hearing them, L wraps his arms around Light and buries his face in his neck, imprinting deep bitemarks in his skin. Light already had a few bruises on his chest from recent physical fights the two had gotten into, so L was confident that no one (save for Misa) would suspect any sort of sexual activity on their part.

“Ah—”

Light moans, his head tilting up as L hits his spot repeatedly, forcing the male to utter curses under his breath as he continues to hold back noises. L finds his efforts cute, but ultimately in vain, as he moves himself slightly and fucks Light faster, making Light moan and whimper while L continues panting. The two seem to be approaching their limit, as both become more sloppy and wanton.

“Tell me…” L huffs, trying to maintain his pace while speaking. “Tell me how much you love this.”

Light bites his lip, ignoring L for as long as he’d allow. L, however, lifts Light’s legs into the air a bit more and holds him closer, fucking him as fast as he can. Light instinctively tries to close his legs, his eyes shutting and his head rolling all the way back from the pleasure. His chest rises and falls with his moans, his body beginning to quiver from the pleasure. L slows down for a moment to guide one of Light’s hands to his clit, as he forces him to rub himself, sending Light past his limit.

“I lo..  _ ah _ ..” Light tries to muster, a wince escaping his lips. “Mnnh... L… I  **_hate_ ** how much I love you inside of me.”

In response, L lets out a loud moan and reaches one hand to grab Light’s hair. He holds it tightly in a fist and positions the male so that the two are looking into one another’s eyes. Light’s are half-lidded, as he finds it hard to combat the over-stimulation. L’s eyes, while not as wide as usual, contain a very obvious hint of obsession in them, as he absolutely eats up everything about Light. Light is under  _ his _ control, with  _ his _ cock inside of him, with thoughts of  _ him _ and him  _ alone _ filling Light’s brain, and in this moment, he is all but putty in L’s hands.

“Nnh, you’re cute when you know your place, Light. I’m glad you’ve been...  _ hah… _ so stubborn. This wouldn’t be nearly—” L continues fucking him, thrusting into him fully several times before resuming his pace. “—as enjoyable if,  _ mnh, _ you’d been boring.”

Light begins moaning louder, unable to cover his mouth due to the awkward position he’s in. The two begin shaking more, their breathing quickening and their noises increasing in both volume and frequency. L releases his grip on Light’s hair, causing Light to wince.

“I’m going to cum in you, Light. I want you to ha.. _ aaah _ … Hate me for it, okay?”

Light grins at him as best as he can, weakly nodding. “I’ll hate you…  _ ahn... _ anyways, L. Nothing will change how I feel about you.”

L speeds up and fucks him at a much quicker pace, with Light rubbing himself to help him reach climax. They lock lips in the moments leading up to their release, exchanging messy kisses, moaning into one another’s mouths as their bodies simultaneously shake while they cum. They both mutter one another’s names, just enough to be heard, before L pulls out and collapses onto Light. The two lie silent for a few minutes, breathing heavily as they come down from their high. Light uses a portion of this time to curse himself for even remotely enjoying the ordeal. He mentally made note to get L back for it at some point, already scheming an instance where  _ he’d _ be in control. L, however, doesn’t allow him to run with the idea for long before he interrupts.

“You can be submissive when you have something at stake, hmn, Light? I’ll have to remember that.”

L rests his chin on Light’s chest and gazes up at him with his wide eyes. Light stares back before he glances to the side, uncomfortable with the innocence L would dare to try to portray to him after such an ordeal.

“You better keep your word.”

“…Or what?”

Light frowns and opens his mouth to go on the attack about L needing to hold his word, but he quickly realized it was a jest, and he relaxes. He lets out a sigh while L hums in amusement, the two going quiet before drifting off together.

…

L and Light had just brewed themselves cups of coffee and were standing around the main room, discussing something or other about crimes unrelated to the Kira case, when the clack of high heels echoed throughout the hall.

“HEY!” Misa’s all-too-familiar voice sounds from behind the two as she rushes in, stopping by the doorway to gaze at L and Light, a disturbed look on her face after observing the two for a moment.

L simply blinks back, his back hunched and a cup of hot coffee in his hands, while Light offers a forced smile and a look of confusion.

“What’s wrong, Misa? Did something happen?”

The blonde continues staring at the two, tears welling in her eyes as she focuses on L. He tilts his head a bit at her.

“Oh, you two are the worst! Even  _ I _ haven’t gotten to do that with Light yet… How come you’re so special?”

Both boys brush it off naturally, letting Misa believe that nothing happened between them but a fist fight. She doesn’t seem convinced, but it satisfies them. Once they’re off her attention, Light shoots a cold glance to L, who returns it with a playful glimmer in his eyes.

“What? She’ll get used to it.”

“Yeah?” Light scoffs. “Well  _ I _ won’t.”

“Oh?” L playfully chimes. “All the better for me, then.”

Light lets out an annoyed grumble in response, and the two carry about their day until the night rolls around once more, and Light’s desperate attempt to keep his secret continues.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! I don’t know HOW I wrote 20 pages of this. Yes I am sick in the head. I hope you, likely a little demented (as a treat), also enjoyed this <3


End file.
